


The Vigilante Case

by Carrotpants



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrotpants/pseuds/Carrotpants
Summary: So I made this quite awhile ago but never went any farther than the first two chapters. I also plan on not finishing it either. This actually went on to become another story I made, you can find it here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8389801/chapters/19220734





	1. The New Rabbit On The Block

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this quite awhile ago but never went any farther than the first two chapters. I also plan on not finishing it either. This actually went on to become another story I made, you can find it here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8389801/chapters/19220734

It was a slow day, Judy had gotten up from sleep feeling sluggish and when she picked up Nick for work, it seems he didn’t fare much better.

 

Nick’s eyes were glossy and red, and there were bags under his eye’s.

 

“Looks like you didn’t get much sleep either” Judy said in a quite tired tone.

 

“Yeah, I uh… didn’t really get good sleep” Nick said in a restless manner stretching when getting in the car with judy.

 

When the two got to the ZPD station they both sluggishly made their way to the conference room to receive their orders for today.

 

Chief Bogo gave out every ones daily tasks. Chief Bogo had yet to give Nick and Judy their tasks; But before he dismissed everyone, Bogo finally revealed Nick and Judy’s new case. 

 

“Hopps, Wilde. You two have a new case, there's been a recent influx of deceased criminals and i want you two to find out who’s behind these killings. That will be all, dismissed.” His tone was boring and serious as ever.

 

As everyone else got up to leave, chief bogo called out for Judy and Nick to wait so he can talk more about the new case.

 

‘What kind of animal would just be killing off criminals like this’ Judy’s thoughts were back and forth between the new case and how horrible this situation was. But Bogo quickly cancelled her thoughts when he approached her and Nick.

 

“Hopps, Wilde; you two will be on the night shifts for this case, and i hope you don't mind but I’ve taken the liberty of hiring a medical examiner to personally help you on this case, as you will find a lot of deceased in this new case, you’ll find her out in the lobby waiting for you, her name is Doctor Pounce.” 

 

“Don’t worry chief we’ll find our new partner and finish the job as quick as possible” Judy was a bit excited about receiving a new partner, but when she looked at Nick he didn’t look to qeen on the idea of a new animal tagging along with him and Judy.

 

When the two got to the lobby they saw a rabbit talking with Clawhauser. The rabbit had grey fur that faded at the tips of her appendages and looked a bit on the taller side.

 

“Talk about nerdy, she even has a labcoat and glasses on!” Nick whispered to Judy as they approached the rabbit. Judy gave a Nick a quick glare when he said the snarky remark.

 

When Judy and Nick finally got up to the desk Clawhauser gave the rabbit a pamphlet and pointed out a door down the right hall that read forensics.

 

“Thank you Clawhauser, i’ll let you know if i need anything else. Have a good day!” The rabbit said in a happy and light hearted tone

 

“You to Doctor!” Clawhauser quickly responded.

 

Nick and Judy turned to each other with quizzical looks on their faces. The ‘Doctor’ then approached the two which caught them both off guard.

 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Pounce, the Medical Examiner that Chief Bogo hired. I know that you are officer Hopps and you must be officer Wilde, a pleasure to meet you both.” The doctor said reaching a paw out for a shake. she sounded enthusiastic and serious at the same time. 

 

“You’re Dr. Pounce? I expected you to be a predator when i heard your name.” Judy said accepting the paw shake. The Doctor, for a rabbit had a tough grip.

 

“Yes, I know it is a weird name for a rabbit to have but i’ve had a weird family history when it comes to names.” Pounce said in a rather disappointed voice. The doctor then went for a paw shake with nick.

 

“Say doctor, what is your first name. Cause all i’ve heard of your name is ‘doctor Pounce’.” Nick said hesitating before accepting the paw shake from the doctor.

 

“My first name? Oh… my first name is Connie. Doctor Connie C. Pounce. And don’t worry about telling me about yourselves, Chief Bogo Emailed me everything i needed to know about you two.” 

 

Both Nick and Judy were caught off guard by this comment that the doctor made.

 

“Uhh okay, well i look forward to working with you doctor!” Judy said hiding the surprise behind a happy sounding voice. 

 

“I look forward to it as well Judy, i’ll be in the lab doing paper work if you need me.” Connie said walking away from the two. 

 

“Wait doc where do you think you’re going? Don’t we have go out and patrol incase an attack happens.” nick said before the doctor could wonder off.

 

“Oh no, we’ll be on night watch so we’ve got plenty of time, so i suggest you go back home and nap, cause we’ll have a long night ahead of us.” Judy wasn’t sure of what to think about this new animal, her attitude seemed sweet and kind, but also very professional.

 

“Oh yeah i forgot. Okay, we’ll catch up with you later then doctor.” Nick said casually as he started walking away.

 

“Please, just call me ‘Carrots’, it’ll just be easier that way.” the rabbit said in a playful tone.

 

With that the doctor had wandered off towards the forensic department. Leaving Judy and nick a bit surprised at the comment.

 

“Well She is just full of surprises’ isn’t she?” Nick said in a still snarky tone.

 

“She really is! That and the fact that she even knows a bunch about us is very off putting. Like.. why would chief give her info about us but not give any sort of knowledge about her!” Judy said they both her and nick make their way outside.

 

“That and the fact that she is a rabbit with the last name ‘Pounce’ AND that she specifically told us to refer her as ‘Carrots’.” Nick said sounding very unpleasant about the whole ordeal.

 

“Well look at it this way, we’ll just have to work with her for just this case, so don’t worry about it too much, for now let's get back home for a little rest before our night shift.” Judy said, trying to make light out of the situation.


	2. Evidance

It was night, Judy and Nick had just hopped into their squad car for the nightly patrol.

 

“So what did Bogo and Pounce want us to look for?” Nick said, he wasn’t really looking forward to the night shift, but he never did like night shifts.

 

“We’re supposed to be on the lookout for anything suspicious that we or Dr. pounce could use as evidence in the case.” Judy responded. Judy knew that Nick didn’t like Night shifts, so the two went out for coffees before they set off.

 

Judy started the car and drove off to start patrolling.

 

“To be honest with you Judy, i know i said it before but i don’t like this Pounce person” Nick said in a frustrated voice.

 

“Yeah I was wondering if you ever going to mention that again. The way she acted around you really rubbed you the wrong way didn’t it?” Judy already knew that Nick didn’t like Pounce, but was waiting for Nick to say something more about her.

 

“She’s just a little too informed if you catch my drift. She already knew that she was going to work with us and that she… she wanted us to call her CARROTS!” Nick was concerned at this point and was trying to grip more of an understanding of Dr. pounce and her motives.

 

“Well nick, it does also concern me that she knows a good amount about us, but Chief bogo more than likely gave Dr. Pounce our resumes. And about the whole ‘Carrots’ thing, maybe she just got that nickname from someone like her boyfriend and it just stuck.” Nick called Judy carrots a lot, and someone coming in with the same nickname gave nick a bad feeling.

 

“Okay, for now you just keep on driving, and i'll keep my eye on the outside to see if i see anything.” Nick said changing the subject, Judy just nodded.

 

It was a good three or four hours into the patrol before Nick finally noticed something. They were on the outskirts of tundra town and it was snowing heavily where they were. 

 

“Judy stop the car! I see something at the side of the road.” Nick jumped out of the car when judy stopped the car, and soon judy followed suit. 

 

Judy turned on her flashlight to see better, and when she did she saw something that made her stomach drop.

 

“Well looks like we finally found a body. Wonder if it was the vigilante that did this or…” nick said before judy interrupted him.

 

“Mr. big, could he have iced them and then dumped the body here?” Judy was just assuming and wasn’t sure how else an animal could end up dead outside tundra town.

 

“No, look, the body isn’t wet and it’s fairly fresh. and there are no tire tracks of that would look like any cars that Mr. big would own.” Nick said using a keen eye noticing small details.

 

“Ok, i’ll call up Dr. Pounce and have her come and look at the body.” Judy said taking out her Phone.

 

Over at the Station Dr. pounce was doing paper work in the forensic lab. She laid her head in one of her paws and was drifting asleep until

 

*RING* her phone started going off. Dr. pounce scrambled to find her phone trying to shake off the sleepiness that she was feeling. She answered the phone

 

“Hey Connie, we found something you might like.” it was judy on the other end of the line.

 

“Okay you found a body, where are you and what does the body look like.” Dr. pounce said rubbing the sleep from her eye’s.

 

“Well the body is of a… male camel and we’re on the outskirts of tundra town at…” there was a short pause from judy and Connie heard her talking to nick “we’re on the intersection of highway T and S, heading what appears to be north into tundra town.” 

 

“Okay, got it. I’ll bring a team of corners with me, i’ll just be a few minutes, for now, try and look for more evidence” Dr. pounce hung the phone up and packed her things for the trip, she knew that a blizzard had started there a little while ago so they were luck that they found the body.  
Judy was beginning to feel cold so she huddled close to nick as the two searched for evidence.

 

It was a good 20 to 30 minutes before Dr. Pounce had arrived with her team of corners. Judy and nick were now in their car waiting out the cold weather. When they saw Dr. pounce arrive they hopped out of the car and walked up to her.

 

“So you two found a body in all this snow?” Dr. pounce said covering her face from the snow that was falling even harder now.

 

“Yeah, it was nICE that we found it in this blizzard.” Nick said with a smug grin. It was nice to know that the cold didn’t affect Nick bad sense of humour as judy smiled at the joke while Dr. pounce just rolled her eyes.

 

“Anyway the body is over here.” Judy showed Dr. pounce to where the body was located and when the Dr. saw it she got right to work.

 

“So did you two find anything else while i was on my way?” the Dr. was curious to find out what happened to this animal as the body was quickly covering up with more snow.

 

“Well we couldn’t find anything as the snow covered up any possible tracks that would have been left behind by the killer.” Nick said shuddering through his teeth.

 

“Okay we’ll just have to pack up the body and bring it back to the lab.” Dr pounce said. She called over two corners that had a body bad with them. A cougar and a tiger packed up the body into the white van that said corner on the side.

 

“Good job you two, i imagine you guys still have more patrolling to do so just call me up if you find anything.” Dr. pounce said walking back to the van.

 

Judy and nick said their goodbyes to the Dr. and got back into their squad car. The rest of the night was quiet. Nick and judy ended their shifts and headed back home for a few hours of sleep.

 

The following morning Judy and nick got to the ZPD station and checked in the Forensic lab to see if Dr. pounce was there but she wasn’t. The body was though.

 

“Maybe she’s talking with Chief or something.” judy said guess as to the whereabouts of Dr. Connie pounce.”   
When they got into the meeting room everyone was messing around as usual. And when Judy and Nick sat down they noticed the Dr. sitting a table across from them frantically writing things down.

 

Chief bogo assigned everyone's daily activities as well as assigning Judy and Nick night shift again. But then he called out Dr. pounce and she nearly jumped out of her fur when Chief called her out.

 

“So Dr. pounce, i see that you’ve joined us today. I’ve gotten reports that Nick and Judy found a body last night. Is there anything on the autopsy that might give us a clue to who this vigilante is and who the identity of the body is?” Bogo sounded serious, more serious than normal.

 

“Uh-yes! W-we found out that the animal d-doing the attacks is a small one, about the size of a fox, but-uh claw marks indicate a scavenger animal, possible suspects include a raccoon, weasel and one other animal that me and the corners are unsure of.” the report was long but insightful for both bogo, and nick and judy.

 

“And as for the i-identity of the body, we know from criminal records that this animal is a notorious camael smuggler known as jason two hump. ” Connie was obviously nervous about the report, maybe she forgot to write things down last night, or only got the report started this morning.

 

“Well that very insightful, doctor, as for you and everyone else, dismissed” after bog said this everyone got up to leave. Dr. pounce went up to judy and nick as they were leaving to ask them a question.

 

“Oh hey connie, you seemed pretty nervous when giving out the report, is everything ok?” Judy was a bit worried about the other rabbit, but nick couldn’t really care less.

 

“Oh umm yeah i’m-i’m ok, i was wondering if you two would like to come see the body. To uh you know help in your investigation?” Dr. pounce was still feeling a bit nervous even after she gave out the report.

 

“Sure, it would be helpful if we knew what we're up against.” judy said trying to sound optimistic. She had never, in all her years of of the force had she seen a dead body like the one from last night.

 

Dr. pounce led Nick and Judy to the forensic lab where the body was kept. She pulled out the body from the morgue-like cabinet it was in and started explaining.

 

“So as i said not too long ago, the animal is small as evident from the claw marks on the legs and lower torso.” the doctor was pointing out the small claw marks as she explained where they were.

 

“Wait look how many claw marks are on the legs.” judy pointed out to nick.

 

“Well if it’s a small animal going up against large animals like this one, you would want to take out the legs first.” nick said making sense out of the odd circumstances.

 

“The bigger they are the harder they fall” Dr. pounce said commenting on what nick said. Dr. pounce moved up by the head and turned it on it’s side.

 

“Ok so here's what really gets me, and what’s the leading cause of death.” the rabbit pointed out a large knife wound at the back of the camels head, and both judy and nick both flinched when they saw it.

 

“So this vigilantes pretty serious isn’t he?” Nick said inspecting the large wound.

 

“Yeah he is, so if you two very encounter him, i want you two to take extreme care, cause if he can take out a camel this size, i imagine he’d have a very easy time with you two.” when Dr. Pounce said this Judy gave Nick a expression that could only be interpreted as fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this long dead idea.


End file.
